


Soryu no Kodomo

by SamuraiKanda



Series: next Gen Dragon Slayers [4]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-03 12:32:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5291003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuraiKanda/pseuds/SamuraiKanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a short glimpse in the time during the disapperance of the Twin Dragons</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hakuryu no Tekken

**Author's Note:**

> this will only be three chapters long  
> focus here is on Shirayuki vs. the head of the Magic Council  
> and Hikari & Raios vs. Acnologia

The days slowly pass by and she eagerly anticipates the return of their parents. Right now Lady Minerva and Lady Yukino take care of her two baby brothers as well as of herself, because the Twindragons of Sabertooth were summoned by the Magic Council to a Top Secret Mission. Everytime when both of them head off to a Mission, they ask mostly Rufus to take care of the Guild and Minerva to look after their children.  
  
From experience she knows, they return couple days later after they head off to their chosen Mission. But this time it‘s different. The days turn into weeks and the weeks turn into months. Still no sign of their return at all. She becomes scared and worried at the same time, that something had happen to them. The White Dragon Slayer always keeps his promises. Especially when it comes to Lector, Hikari, Raios and herself.  
  
As their birthdays draw near, even the Twins start to grow unweary. Through they don‘t seem to fully understand the current situation due to their age, their keen senses tell them something is totally wrong here. So all three deny to celebrate this time their birthday. Because without their parents around, there is no real reason to celebrate at all. Lady Minerva accepts their decision and she promises them to throw a big party for them, should the Twindragons of Sabertooth return home safely.  
  
************  
  
New Year comes and goes. Still no sign of either one of the Dragon Slayers. Even the Fairies are still missing their own Dragon Slayers. This is what she‘s able to pick up, when Lady Minerva has a conversation with Erza Scarlet in the Guild Hall and while she just takes care of her brothers, she wonders what kind of Mission makes Dragons vanish so fast. Why was it so important for the Magic Council to even summon her parents to attend to this Mission?  
  
„Rufus-san, has O-too-san talked with you about this Mission, before leaving with Kaa-san?“ is she right now asking the Memory Make Mage, somehow hoping he might have a clue about what kind of Mission her parents are currently assigned to do. „Honestly, I can‘t remember them being on a Mission so scarce with details willingly“ is Rufus only answering her and the way he sound tells her, he is also quite worried about them.  
  
„Nee-san, when is Lector coming back?“  
„I miss Too-san and Kaa-san and Frosch and Lector“  
  
is she now picking up from her brothers, that should hold right now their nap and she has to bite her lips, because she can‘t provide any comforting answer to them. Right now she looks to the Memory Make Mage. „Both of them are strong. They are going to return home“ is Rufus now saying to all three of them, laying shortly his hand on her head and even through he sounds confident enough, she can see deep sorrow resting in the deep green orbs of the Memory Make Mage.  
  
************  
  
Another year has passed since the Twindragons of Sabertooth have been summond to a Mission by the Magic Council. Right now she is the one showing her brothers how to absorb Light and Shadow. When she isn‘t occupied with the studies, she takes them outside and trains them the basic physical moves a Dragon Slayer has to know.  
  
Besides, Lady Minerva allows her to pick her first Job from the Request Board. In this way she hopes to gather some intel where her parents could be. It‘s a simple job to do, even through it‘s an A-ranked Mission. Orga is with her on the way. In a way she feels protected and taken care of. So if something should go wrong, there is someone around she can trust. So now she‘s able to go with the adults on simple Missions. The way Lady Minerva organizes everything tells her, the current Guild Master would have acted this way to assure himself nothing happens to her.  
  
A deep sigh leaves her lips. Honestly without their parents around, she feels in a way lost. Even through their Guild Mates are taking care of them. They just need them to be around them. To comfort them. To protect them. Right now, it‘s unbearable for all three of them to stay in the house. So therefore she shares with her brothers the former room of the Shadow Dragon Slayer within the Guild. From time to time Lady Yukino or Lady Minerva walk over to clean the whole house. So that if they Twindragons of Sabertooth return, they would have a neat home to return to.  
  
So curiosity awakes right in the moment in her as Hikari points out someone entering the Guild Hall even before the adults the rare guest. An old man with a grey beard, big hat and copperbrown eyes enters with three mages at the side. All three of them look eagerly at the man as Minerva steps forward and aks him what brings him to Sabertooth.  
  
„Actually, I‘m here to inform about a tragic loss. The Mission, we assigned the Dragon Slayers failed. Apparently all seven of them were killed. As far as I recall, the White Dragon Slayer Sting Eucliffe was...“  
„He is still the Master of Sabertooth and don‘t mess with us. Tell me right now, where my parents are“  
  
is she right now saying while she steps forward and fury is flickering within her ruby-red eyes. She doesn‘t like at all how this man talks. Her inner voice tells her, there is something fishy going on. Now she has the source of information right infront of her. Even if she has to beat him up to get it, she wants her parents back safe and sound.  
  
„I‘m sorry, young lady, but I don‘t know your parents at all. Back to the content. As I said before...“ is the old man just saying, focusing back on Minerva and what happens next is unpredictable for everyone within this Guild. Is this jerk really ignoring her?  
  
„Hakuryu no Tekken“ is she shouting right now and charges at the old man. All gathered Mages of Sabertooth stare in disbelieve at the scene happening right infront of them. „Where are the White Dragon Slayer and the Shadow Dragon Slayer of Sabertooth? Where did you send my parents? Answer me“ is she shouting furiously at the old man while using Hakuryu no Tekken over and over again.  
  
„ANSWER ME, YOU COWARD“ is she still shouting as Orga has to pull her away and some tears roll off her eyes. Even through she is a nine year old child, her power is that of a teenager close to adulthood. „Now that‘s something to memorize“ is Rufus only saying, shaking his head and while Orga does his best to calm her down, both Hikari and Raios look scared at her. Never again they want to see their big sister to be aggravated.


	2. White Drive

They are now eight years old, when Lady Minerva allows the Twins to go on their first Mission. Both can‘t await it at all since their big sister is going with them as well as the silent Ninja of Sabertooth. Since the head of the Magic Council got knocked out by her four years ago, everyone within Fiore knows now about the famous white Princess of Sabertooth. She earned this nickname by some dark mages she tracked down with Rufus and Orga and obviously boys in her age keep surely their distance. As if they fear to end up like the head of the Magic Council too if they should upset her in any way.  
  
Besides, it seems he‘s the only one who understands her mere obsession in finding some evidence that the head of the Magic Council is involved in the disapperance of the Dragon Slayers. She simply refused to give up. Rufus told them that she inherited this characteristic trait from the White Dragon Slayer. He often tells them stories about how their parents were as they had joined Sabertooth.   
  
Therefore he kind of imagines his older sister when he listens closely to this stories. Hikari is too proud to admit it, but like himself he misses their parents and Frosch & Lector to be around very much. Night after night when they are on their own, they cry until they fall asleep. But recently they aren‘t so alone any more. Orga had found on his last mission two eggs and ordered Hikari and him to take good care of them.  
  
A task, they quickly adapted to take on. Bathing together. Sleeping together. Go on a walk together. Even if they train, the eggs come along too. So after all this years there is finally a spark visible in their ruby-red eyes as the eggs start to hatch. Both were more then speechless to be actually confronted with a real dragon. Since this day Hikari and himself were now accompanied by a little dragon.   
  
The adults within the guild seemed to be relieved as well to see them act like a normal child in their age should act. He can see it. They are all worried about Hikari and him. But there is no need to worry at all. Hikari and him are the children of the White and the Shadow Dragon Slayer. In his eyes the adults should put more faith into their inherited skills and strength. They are dragons after all and therefore not easy to break down.  
  
************  
  
To find a suited name for his partner wasn‘t an easy task at all. Therefore he asks Rufus for some suggestions how to name a little white dragon. With a smile the Memory Make Mage reminds him again what element their parents were taught as children by a dragon and with this hint he‘s able to find a name not only for his own dragon. Lumis & Nero. Even Raios is satisfied with this names for their partners. It mirrors what they are. Light and Shadow. Like the elements their parents are wielding. But without them being around, he actually feels lost. Like being stranded in the midst of an ocean without having a clue where to go.  
  
Their older sister just stopped using Dragon Slayer Magic as she turns fifteen. Therefore they have to figure out on their own how to properly wield the inherited magic residing deep inside of them. Lately, they barely see her around the guild at all. She‘s always on a mission on her own or accompanied by Dobengal. The house they used to live in with their parents until they left for this mysterious mission is now rented to a scientist.   
  
Shirayuki just told them, he‘s a friend of their family. So therefore he accepts her decision only on the outside. Honestly, he‘d be infuriated if someone within the guild would have actually tried to sell the house all three of them grew up in. Because this place is very important to them. Even if they live now inside the guild, the house is still their home. Their save haven to stay with their parents, Frosch and Lector at their side. The place he wants to stay again, once they return unharmed.  
  
Currently Raios is on a mission with their sister and Dobengal. He walks through the hallway of the male dormitories as he suddenly picks up a weak trace of a scent he‘s all too familiar with. He follows it towards a closed door and as he slowly opens it, he notices the scent of a dragon lingering shallow within this room. Closing his eyes, he focuses on what kind of dragon it actually could be and he bites his lips as he recognizes who‘s room it once had been.   
  
Even through he tries hard to hold them back, some tears run down his cheeks. The one, he mostly misses to be around is the White Dragon Slayer Sting Eucliffe. He really misses him a lot. Also his ,mother‘ Rogue Cheney, Frosch and Lector. He doesn‘t know why, but infront of the adults he started to act tough. He doesn‘t want them to see how frail he is inside since the Twindragons of Sabertooth had been summoned by the Magic Council to a mission. He justs needs to be strong to be of help towards their sister and strong enough to protect Raios from any harm.  
  
************  
  
In a way he can read it in the faces of the adults. They are slowly giving up the hope, the Twindragons of Sabertooth would ever return. The last ones to believe on their return are Yukino, Minerva and Rufus. Even Orga had given up, but the God Slayer won‘t say anything about it. But as the days pass the Celestial Mage become the only one next to their sister to keep up this tiny spark of hope. As long Shirayuki believes in their parents to be still alive, this shall be his believe as well. No matter what Hikari is thinking about this topic.  
  
Right now he‘s watching with Nero over the youngest member within their guild. Not an amusing job at all. But at least he hasn‘t to do it all alone. Even Ares, who is only two years younger then the Twins, has to watch over little Sorano. Honestly, he‘s annoyed. Why the heck is the Celestial Mage asking him to do such a job? He isn‘t at all related to her and in his eyes she has no right to act as if she is his real mother. He has one. Currently still on a mission, but he has a mother. Therefore he is like Hikari. Quickly falling into a state of denial and defiance, when the Celestial Mage tries again to act like she‘s their mother. Last time he checked, there are no traces of her scent intertwined with that of the White Dragon Slayer at all. Hikari and himself have the same trace of scent swirling around them as their older sister does. That of a White Dragon and of a Shadow Dragon.  
  
Even through his memory is too blurry to recall their faces, he‘s still able to recall their scents. Their voices. The warmth they spread. Right now he bites his bottom lip, because Sorano just decides to climb on his lap and fall asleep right there. A deep sigh leaves his lips and as he looks at the Shadow Dragon next to him, Nero knows quickly what he wants to ask him to do.   
  
The simply reason why he‘s assigned to babysit her is due to the reason, that the Celestial Mage is currently with Minerva and Hikari on a mission. Minutes later the Memory Make Mage appears and releases him from his duty, handing him a Job Request he should do with Ares. He slowly nods, gets up on his legs and once outside the guild he stretches. This is now the first time for Ares to be on a mission, so he has to watch over him as well. This is really annoying. At least he has his partner dragon around him.  
  
Somehow he wonders, why it is always them to receive so crappy jobs at all. But beggars can‘t be choosers. Right now he would rather sneek up to the Request Board with the highly doted jobs pinned on there and go on one of those. Lately, he thinks a lot of taking on a S-Rank mission on himself, even through they have no permission to do so. Hey, his mother is a S-Rank mage, so this makes him one too, right? At least in his world of believing. Once Hikari is back, he really needs to convince his older Twin to take on a very challenging Request to test out their true strength. Then the adults will finally acknowledge them as the Dragon Slayers they are.  
  
************  
  
Right now he‘s more than eager to become one too. He wants to be a S-Rank mage. He only knows, the Shadow Dragon Slayer Rogue Cheney is one within Sabertooth. Just recently Shirayuki has been named S-Rank mage as well. So therefore he can‘t await to participate at the exams at all. As soon as possible he wants to become one too. Then he can go on the highly doted and more difficult missions with his brother.  
  
Rufus explained him, that this is one of the tasks of a Guild Master. The only reason why their sister had been given this rank was due to her last mission she had accomplished. Queen Hisui E. Fiore suggested within the Magic Council for her to be a S-Rank Mage, after Shirayuki retrieved the holy insignia stolen from the Mercurius palace and therefore they couldn‘t deny a favour by the Queen at all. But since Sabertooth‘s current Master is still missing, the chance on participating on S-Rank exams quite soon are very slim. Minerva and Rufus don‘t have the permission to organize something this big while they are only running the place in the name of Sting Eucliffe.  
  
„Get Raios and come outside, I need to teach you a very important technique“ is his sister right now saying to him in a calm manor, as he gets up from his seat and nods. There is a real good reason why the three of them train mostly outside. Once their magic is activated, a lot of damage is able to occur. Minutes later they walk with their partner dragons to the clearing located north-east of the guild. A smirk rests on his lips, because this place is kind of a treasure box to them. Even through the lingering scents are old and shallow, he can still imagine clearly how they Twindragons of Sabertooth were training on the same spot they do.  
  
Honestly he‘s first surprised she shows them a spell mostly used for defense. But when she explains them they might need it very badly in the upcoming battles and that this technique even save the lives of their parents a multiple times, he is willed to learn it. It really takes a while for him to be able to cast a hexagonal shield made out of light like Shirayuki does.   
  
„But why would father learn defensive magic at all if he is a Dragon Slayer like us?“  
„He didn‘t learn it from Weisslogia. He invented it on his own“  
  
is Shirayuki saying now with a strict voice and he bites down any further comment lingering now on the tip of his tongue. Something within these words just tells him, she‘s worried deeply about them.  
  
„He had his reasons to do so, right?“  
„Yes...“  
  
is she only saying now, while she averts her gaze from them and puzzled as he is he looks at both, Shirayuki and Raios. „Then I‘m more then eager to learn them“ is Raios right now saying towards her and with a deep sigh leaving his lips he agrees to learn them as well. Because right know he feels like, there is still an unknown secret lingering around waiting to be discovered by Raios and himself.  
  
************  
  
The past weeks are spent with severe training with their big sister. She forces them to attack her with all their power and in return they are able to see the magic she‘s currently working on so hard. Exhausted as he is, he allows her to help him back on his feet and a smile rests on his lips. „Man, you are too strong“ is Hikari right now complaining as he gets up back on his feet and he shakes his head with a gentle smile resting on his lips. „This justs means, you are slacking with your training, little brother“ is she saying with a strict voice, then her features soften and she hugs the young white dragon approaching her.  
  
„Honestly, do you really think, they ever return?“  
„They simply have to. He promised it. He promised, they come back“  
  
is she now saying with a sad voice and even he could feel, she doesn‘t know anymore waht to believe at all.  
  
„What if the head of the Council is right? I mean, we have no prove at all if their are still alive“ is Hikari right now saying and there is something within his voice giving him the feeling, he highly doubts the content of his words. „We‘ve noticed it, if that were the case“ is he now saying with a stoic expression resting on his face right now, crossing his arms and their sister nods in agreement. Since Lumis & Nero live now with them, they learned a bit about the structure among the dragons from no one else than Polyuscia.  
  
The old woman being the healer within Fairy Tail informed all seven of them about the unbreakable bond hatchling have with their parent dragons. If only one part should actually die, the other parts linked together would feel a sharp pain deep inside their soul and this part would die within them as well. So in a way both of them got scared, when they heared those words. What would happen to Shirayuki, Hikari and himself if that were really the case? Would they disappear as well?  
  
All three are caught up in their own thoughts as they walk back towards the guild. He‘s alerted at once as he pickes up a scent, he hoped to never pick up again. Their sister seems to be the same. Her entire body is tensed up as they enter the great hall and she grits her teeth as they notice the head of the Magic Council standing there.  
  
„I‘m here to announce, that Sabertooth is from this day forward disbanded. You have 24 hours to leave this building as well the capital town of Crocus. If you...“ is the head of the Magic Council just saying with a loud voice enhanced by a lacrima towards the gathered members of the guild, as everything inside of her just snaps. Honestly, Hikari and himself have never seen her reach Dragon Force before.   
  
So they are only gazing in awe at her as she activated right infront of them White Drive and charges a direct attack at the old man, that sends him through the thick stone wall at the upper end of the hall. Both are gulping hardly, because now they could understand why no one really tries to get her upset at all. Yes, Hikari is right. Their sister is for sure strong. Just like their parents are.


	3. fight the king

Right now he‘s more then disappointed. It‘s now eight weeks ago since the Magic Council just disbanded Sabertooth and instead of tagging along to the new destination, their sister just left without giving an explanation at all. Shirayuki left them. Just like their parents did. He grits his teeth, one hand forming a fist and he hits the stone wall right infront of him while his whole body is engulfed by pure white light. He doesn‘t understand his current situation at all. Why was Shirayuki turning her back at the guild? Why would she decide to go instead of going wit them? They are family. At least, that was what he thought.  
  
So what is family good for if they simply abandon you? Right now he makes himself a promise. To become stronger than the White Dragon Slayer of Sabertooth. To demoralize them if they dare to show up again. To throw away all this believe of comrades and family. There is only one bond keeping him strong. That to his twin brother and that to his partner dragon. But there is another thing he vows to himself. To never allow Raios to betray him this way like their parents and Shirayuki have done. If there is really something like family, then it is his brother and their partner dragons.  
  
************  
  
Even through Hikari, Lumis, Nero and himself carry now the insignia of the guild that was merged out of Fairy Tail and Sabertooth, it doesn‘t feel right for him. He remembers quite well how their big sister explained the shape of a feline predator to be the mark of their guild and what it means to carry it. Minerva only told them, Shirayuki left on a mission. But somehow deep within he knew, she won‘t return for a while. It saddens him to know, that the last hold just crumbled away as the Council disbanded Sabertooth so easily.  
  
Dragon‘s Saber. That‘s the name of the guild they belong to now. With a deep sigh he leans at the wall of his room and has his eyes closed. Nero is right next to him. The head of the black dragon resting on his lap. „You are going to stay with me, right, Nero?“ is he asking almost in a whisper the dragon as his hand rests on Neros head and a gentle smile rests on his lips as the black dragon just prods is head against his hand. „Thanks“ is he righ tnow saying and he‘s relieved to now, Nero is going to stay with him, no matter what.  
  
Deep inside he knows, he can rely on Hikari to be at his side. There is nothing that could separate them at all. He‘d know in an instant if his brother would try to turn on him. Right now he‘s distraught about the fact, that their big sister won‘t return to them just like their parents. They might never see her again. Besides he can‘t get out of the head what she sayed towards the so called main force of Sabertooth before she left. Why was she blaming especially Minerva so hard for the decision to follow the rules of the Magic Council?   
  
Could it be Shirayuki is right from the beginning? That the Council tries to cover up important facts through this move? Once she told them, she suspects them to be behind the disappearance of their parents. But could her assumptions be true? A deep sigh leaves his lips. Honestly he doesn‘t know at all what to believe anymore. A simple knock at the door rips him out of his thoughts. Slowly he gets up, walks towards the door and he has a stoic expression on his face as he looks right at the Celestial Mage standing right infront of it.  
  
„Shirayuki just filed in one of her rewards. She wants all the young fairies and you two to enjoy a couple of days at the Akane Resort“ is she right now saying as she hands him an envelope and without saying a single word he takes it. One thing for sure. Yukino isn‘t lying at all. This is his sister‘s handwriting. Just like she had told him. Besides he notices a small note for Hikari and himself. ,Stay out of trouble‘ is she saying in this way to them and for a moment a short, sad smile appears on his lips. Shirayuki always said those words to them when he headed off for a mission, that kept her away for quite a while.  
  
Nero left before he could say a single word and with a short nod he looks at Yukino, then he goes back inside of his room. If his sister want him to enjoy some days in a resort, he won‘t complain at all. At least he knows she‘s still alive and still caring about them. Obviously he was worried for nothing. Because blood is thicker than water. Therefore Shirayuki is always sticking up to them. No matter what.  
  
************  
  
Two days later Raios and himself are with Sorano and Ares at the Akane Resort with the children of the faires. Since Makarov had retired a long time ago, the wise mage accompanies them. Dobengal is with them as well. Since they all travel with the train to their destination it was like hell for him. Besides, it is the first time for him to interact with the other Dragon Slayers. He only knows from the stories Rufus told them, that Fairy Tail once had four strong Dragon Slayers and that two of them had battled the Twin Dragons of Sabertooth.  
  
Therefore he checks out Hitome Dragneel and Ryuzaki McGarden. The sons of the Fire and the Iron Dragon Slayer. He doesn‘t mind them at all. But he quickly notices, that Raios isn‘t very fond of Hitome. Their first sparring match with them outside the Resort ends with a draw since their partner dragons interfere. By all means, there is something upsetting his brother and he wonders what this could be. You can feel the tension in the air if both of them are present. As if sparks are flying around and try to kill the other just by looking at the other dragon.  
  
With a deep sigh he sits down next to Fenya and Ultear as his fine senses just warn him from an incoming threat. Even Lumis is tensed up and a low growl leaves his throat as he suddenly hears something. „Down“ is he only saying and not to late. One second later and the two girls would be incinerated by the incoming beam. That magic. Deep within himself he knows this kind of magic. Dragon Slayer Magic. As he gazes up right now his eyes widen. There is a big black dragon soaring in the sky with blue lines over the whole body and only one arm. Could this be the famous dragon of the apocalypse, Acnologia? The one dragon, that attacked Tenroujima and also appeared during the battles against Zeref and Tartaros? Right now there is only one thing to do. Run.  
  
He doesn‘t care at all what kind of magic he wields. Right now he needs to assure, no one will be hurt. While Fenya and Ultear help with evacuating the visitors of the Akane Resort, Lumis get his attention by pointing over to a certain spot where a little white haired girl cowers in fear on the floor. Damned. Sorano is in danger. He quickly bites his lips as he jumps on the back of his partner and he‘s able to save her just in the nick of time. The incoming Dragon‘s Roar knocks him of from Lumis‘ back and he hold on to her tightly just to assure her safety. „Bring her away from here, NOW“ is he telling his partner as he puts Sorano on the back of the white dragon and he notices the scents of Hitome, Ryuzaki, Raiden and Yuuto next to him.  
  
Currently they are the only Dragon Slayers left to take on this mighty dragon. But if he has to be honest to himself, he‘s afraid. Somehow he hopes his parent will appear any given minute to assure they are safe. „Eiryu no Houkou“ is he hearing right in the moment as Acnologia just charges an attack at innocent passerbys and he notices his brother trying to counter-attack while a group of adults tries to take cover behind some rocks. „Run, I‘m going to hold him off“ is he hearing right now Makarov saying to all six of them before Acnologia could actually directly attack Raios and with widened eyes he stares at the former master of Fairy Tail, who turned into a giant trying to hold back the black dragon. Even through is stricken with fear, is it really allright to leave this fight to an old man?  
  
Just as they decide to leave the scene they have to watch in horror how Acnologia pierces with his Dragon‘s Roar Makarov through his heart. What now? Fight or flight? His entire body trembles. What would the Twindragons of Sabertooth do in a situation like this? What yould their sister decide to do?   
  
„There is just one thing for us to do“  
„But you heard what Freed said. They weren‘t able to defeat him at all“  
„Let‘s see this as a challenge. Besides, I‘m all fired up“  
  
is he picking up Hitome saying right now and in a way he has to agree.   
  
There is really only one thing to do since they are the only Dragon Slayers around. „We need to fight. Otherwise, this bastard will kill innocent lives“ is he right now saying through his pressed lips, both hands forming fists engulfed by withe light and the others nod in agreement. They haven‘t learned this kind of magic for nothing. Besides, if they pull of the impossible they might get rewared highly.  
  
************  
  
He gulps hardly at the upcoming thought. To defeat Acnologia. Even throught the fact they are still children, they are also Dragon Slayers. They Guild Mates and the guests of the Akane Resort rely on their soley strength. At the begin it is more of dodging and evading the incoming attacks. Besides he doesn‘t like the thought at all to fight a foe so powerful even Weisslogia and Skiadrum weren‘t able to defeat. He bites his lips hard as he evades another attack from Acnologia only thanks to Neros help. One thing for sure. He‘d be now a goner if his partner hadn‘t just returned back in time.  
  
„You young ones are quite impressive. You show a promising amount of power resting deep within you. Therefore I recognize you as my enemies and I‘m going to crush every single one of you like I did with them“ is Acnologia saying after a while towards time and he stares at him in shock. No. Please, this can‘t be real. This is only a nightmare. Yes, just a nightmare and if he wakes up Shirayuki, Lector, Frosch and even his parents will be around him. His entire body trembles and he falls on his knees. This can‘t be happening at all. No. Immediately he feels a salty liquid run down his cheeks and seconds later he can feel a fierce pain rise inside his soul. All this years. For all this years he‘d laid his hope and trust into Shirayukis believe, their parents will return unharmed to the guild. He wished so hard for them to come back, that this words from the dragon of apocalypse just ripped through his heart.  
  
But his grief turns quickly into blind rage and without speaking out the words he activates Shadow Drive. Engulfed by a thick shroud of shadows he can also here a whisper within them. ,I lend you a hand but you have to ket me take over your body‘ is this voice now saying to him in a seductive way as he watches the other dragons to activate Dragon Force as well and without hesitatingg at all he nods in agreement before charging in for an attack. This power flowing through his body right now is just incredible. ,Guide me. Use me. Do whatever you want. But I want to keep this power and kill this dragon‘ is he thinking right now as he can hear this mysterious voice chuckle. ,As you please‘ is the voice answering right now to him and he‘s surprised to feel also White Dragon Slayer Magic flowing through his body.  
  
He always thought only Hikari and Shirayuki are able to wield it since it is their main sorce of magic. First he felt kind of unwanted due to the Shadow Dragon Magic residing within himself. Wait. She explained him he isn‘t a pure Shadow Dragon like Skiadrum but able to use a form only he can do. A form their ,mother‘ only could activate in combination with the magic of their father. „Modo Hakueiryu“ is he saying calmly as the shroud covering him right now is of both light and shadow at once. With this magic he is going to pay back what this dragon did to his family.  
  
All he wants right now is to kill Acnologia. To kill the one responsible for the disappearance of his parents and their partners. To kill the one who‘s responsible Shirayuki, Hikari and himself are never able to meet their grandfathers. He evades with Nero an incoming attack and if it weren‘t for their partner dragons all six of them would be for sure in a pinch.  
  
„Hakueiryu no....“  
„Raienryu no.....“  
„Kotetsuryu no....“  
„Dokuryu no....“  
„Hakuryu no....“  
„Rairyu no....“  
„.....Houkou“  
  
are all six of them shouting right now their attack at Acnologia as their partners join in and they are able to hit him directly.   
  
In this moment he notices, that the feared black dragon of the apocalypse can‘t stand a chance against the shere willpower and strength of twelve young dragons fighting against him. As they repeat the attack with their Dragon‘s Roar he watches how the so called king of dragons gets pierced multiple times.  
  
„The king is dead“  
„Long live the king“  
  
is he saying in a calm manor as they watch Acnologia fall from the sky on the ground and for a while he‘s able to forget his surrounding. As he stares at his own hands he can hear this voice again. Praising him. Seducing him. Blinding him. Right now there is no turning back for him. He‘d agreed for this mysterious voice to take over his body. But for how long will this work out? How long will he be able to stay himself? Honestly he doesn‘t know at all.


End file.
